Vestuario de Slytherin
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Drarry Hoy Harry se había levantado con el piez izquierdo, e iba arrastrando la mala suerte durante todo el día. Quizás una victoria contra Slytherin mejorará su día, pero quizás más allá de lo que cabía imaginar. ¿Qué demonios gritan esos Slytherins?


(¡Madre mía! ¡¡me olvidé subir el fic aquí!! Mal, muy mal, ahora sí estará en )

**Título** Vestuario de Slytherin

**Autora **Vampira Horchatera (Lady Voldie - Angie)

**Pairing **Drarry

**Desclaimers** YY todo es de la señorita jotaká

**Summary** Drarry Hoy Harry se había levantado con el piez izquierdo, e iba arrastrando la mala suerte durante todo el día. Quizás una victoria contra Slytherin mejorará su día, pero quizás más allá de lo que cabía imaginar. ¿Qué demonios gritan esos Slytherins?

**Advertencias **NC-17 !! Niños! no leer que contiene lemon!!

**Notas** este fic fue ideado hace más de 3 años, pero hasta ahora no lo 'terminé', jamás lograba escribir el lemon...YY está basado en un sueño que tube! sí! soñé que mis amigos se liaban!! XD

**Vestuario de Slytherin**

Por lógica utópica, cuando te levantas con el pie izquierdo y todo te sale mal, se cree que algo bueno debe pasar al final del día que equilibre la balanza.

A ello se estaba aferrando Harry Potter colgando de su escoba a más de 30 metros de altura sobre el campo de juego.

Hoy era un día de mierda. Justo hoy, el día del partido contra Slytherin, tenía que ser.

No había dormido por la noche por algún factor desconocido al que deseaba firmemente culpar y, en caso de ser un causante material, escupir, patear, romper y lanzar al lago.

¡Aún arrastraba el cansancio de una noche en vela!

El agua salió fría bajo la ducha esa mañana.

Los pantalones que pensaba ponerse para verse con Ginny no estaban listos.

Neville le tropezó encima bajando las escaleras de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Odiaba el pastel de arándanos que hubo de postre en el almuerzo.

¡Y al final Ginny se fue con sus amigas!

Lo único bueno del día era esa sensación de volar que tanto le gustaba. Llevaban 2 horas de partido y aún no había atrapado la snitch. ¡No estaba prestando atención al juego! Lo podía escuchar desde la voz amplificada que lo recordaba cada dos por tres como si no lo supiera él mismo.

Pero Malfoy tampoco debía estar concentrado, sino ya se habría terminado el partido, para mala suerte de Harry, así que por ahora, algo bueno estaba ocurriendo.

Porque perder contra Slytherin sería la gota que colmaría el vaso, en este caso la desgracia que enloquecería a Harry Potter finalmente.

Pensando esto, divisó el característico brillo dorado.

Y todo terminó.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¡Te esperamos arriba compañero! -le gritaba su exaltado amigo- ¡No tardes!

.- Claro -respondió con un gesto de mano.

¡Al fin! ¡La merecida victoria había llegado! No había tardado ni 25 segundos en atrapar la maldita pelotita una vez encontrada. ¡Siquiera había tenido a Malfoy pegado al culo como de costumbre!

Su rostro de rabia también lo había valido.

El estadio había estallado en jubilo aún siendo un partido de principios de temporada. Harry alzaba la mano sonriente y una vez abajo se le tiraron encima todos sus compañeros como, se repetía, si fuera la final.

Ganar a Slytherin siempre era una medicina para todos los males.

.- ¡Harry! ¿¡Es que no estás contento!? -se había atrevido a decir un -semi- borracho Seamus Finnigan saltando en los vestuarios al notar que no estaba en el círculo que festejaban como locos.

.- Claro que lo estoy, Seamus. -Sólo estaba cansado, ¿es que no le dejarían tomar una ducha en paz? La necesitaba con urgencia.

Alguien debería arreglar los desperfectos que estaban ocasionando entre todos.

Y Harry sabía quién iba a ser.

Dio un suspiro prolongado cuando al fin hubieron desaparecido todos por la puerta, trasladando su celebración a la Torre de Gryffindor. Tendría que investigar de donde había aparecido la bebida prohibida en Hogwarts.

Se dejó caer en el banco cansado, se quitó la ropa y se metió en un cubículo.

.- Oh… demonios.

¿La cabeza de Seamus golpeando una tubería en verdad había roto la circulación del agua? Apenas podía creérselo…

.- ¿Qué he hecho yo…? -se quejaba con voz dramática.

Adiós duchas de Gryffindor.

.- Más demonios…

Habría que aventurarse por los vestuarios de Slytherin, los demás no estaban abiertos. Harry rezaba fuertemente para que hubieran ido a descargar su rabia a las mazmorras y estubieran ya libres. Hacía más de una hora que había acabado el partido.

Se colocó la túnica sobre su cuerpo desnudo y se dirigió hacia allá.

Antes de llegar escuchó unos gritos que le alertaron.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe.

.- Oh…

Nadie lo había preparado para ver lo que vio dentro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- En serio, Draco, me sorprende que sigas siendo tan crío.

.- ¡No soy un crío! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

.- No lo dices, dragón, ¡Acéptalo de una vez!

.- Draco, cariño, en serio. Madura, ¿Qué importa? ¿Seguís siendo amigos, verdad? Porque no me puedo creer que pienses odiar a Blaise por una tontería.

.- ¡No es una tontería, Pansy! ¡Es orgullo!

.- Dragón, tu orgullo no se verá afectado por esto. -sonreía su compañero.

.- ¡Vete a la mierda, Zabini! ¡Desaparece de mi vista! -le chilló como si en verdad estubiera muy enfadado.

.- Mmmh… no creo que quieras que me pierda de _tu vista _-ronroneó el moreno- ¿no te gusta?

El rubio lo miraba fijamente con ojos fríos.

.- Pansy, saca a tu novio de mi vista o le corto la polla. -amenazó entre dientes.- Lo juro.

La chica, sentada en el banco, no le hizo el menor caso. Se sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió.

.- Ya chicos, déjenlo, parecen estúpidos de verdad.

.- ¡Pansy! ¡Pero yo tengo razón! ¡La mía es más grande!

La carcajada de Zabini se hizo escuchar.

.- ¡Llegarás a creértelo si lo repites tantas veces, Draco! La mía es más grande, y más _bonita_. -el rubio hizo un ademán de golpearlo que esquivó con elegante destreza- ¿Tu gran ego se desmorona, Malfoy? ¿Qué diría la gente si se enterara?

.- ¡Maldito…!

.- Draco, cariño, Blaise no dirá nada. No tienes que preocuparte por tu secreto, nosotros lo guardaremos. -sonrió la chica, poniendo cizaña por primera vez.- Ahora, dejad de parecer animales en celo y duchaos, tengo ganas de volver al nido…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando la puerta se abrió con un sonoro golpe y Harry Potter apareció por ella.

La cara que puso no pudo ser más cómica.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No podía creer su mala suerte.

En el centro del vestuario se encontraban Malfoy y Zabini sin ropa -desnudos, Harry, desnudos- uno frente a otro con aire amenazante, y Parkinson sentada despreocupadamente a un lado. Recibió un saludo de su parte, y una mirada poco amigable de Malfoy.

.- ¿Qué coño haces, Potter? Desaparece de aquí ¿es que el héroe tiene mal sentido de la orientación? -burló con sorna y frialdad. Como siempre.

Harry no respondió, aún con el pomo de la puerta en una mano, y su ropa en la otra. Hizo una mueca de preocupación, se mordió los labios, y se iba a retirar cuando recordó el motivo por el que se había arriesgado.

La situación no podía ser peor.

Se lo tragó todo y respondió.

.- Nuestros vestuarios se han estropeado. -y sin más entró con lo tragado en el cuello. Se alejó de los slytherins algo abochornado, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

.- ¿Finnigan rompió algo, Potter? .- Zabini estaba sonriendo divertido.

Harry respondió con un gruñido dándoles la espalda a punto de desaparecer por el cubículo más alejado.

.- ¿Qué te crees que haces? -gruñó a su vez el rubio, descontento con la situación con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Ninguno de los dos sintió pudor por taparse, cosa que había descolocado al león. La chica menos aún.

.- Pansy no fumes en los vestuarios .-pidió amablemente su novio. Ella le hizo caso sin darle importancia.- Hey, Potter. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Si bien las cosas se habían relajado tras la guerra, Harry dudaba en que esa situación fuese moralmente aceptada por su propia consciencia. Aún así sacó la cabeza y no viendo peligro, se acercó unos pasos, pidiendo con la mirada.

.- Dinos, Potter … -Blaise sonreía, cerca suyo, Malfoy refunfuñaba contra la pared- ¿Quién de los dos tiene la polla más grande?

Harry tartamudeó y Malfoy echó un grito descontento. Hizo un ademán de volver hacia la ducha pero la mano de Zabini lo retuvo.

.- Vamos Potter, dile la verdad al príncipe -sonreía burlón- ¿quién de los dos la tiene más bonita?

.- ¡Zabini! -Malfoy seguía gritándole, se acercaba con intención de pegar algo. -¡Maldito cabrón!

.- N-no sé… Zabini deja… -Harry intentaba alejarse, la situación era vergonzosa.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, el pobre Harry se vio metido en medio de la disputa.

En medio de los dos, para mejor explicación.

Malfoy intentaba alcanzar a Zabini, que se escudaba tras su espalda como si fuera su guardaespaldas -guardapollas en este caso, puesto que Malfoy tenía la verdadera intención de cortársela.

Harry intentaba deshacerse del lío y no recibir los golpes y gritos. Buscaba ayuda en Parkinson quien hacia un movimiento de espaldas despreocupado y seguía observando. Zabini y ella parecían ser los únicos que disfrutaban de la situación.

La toalla entorno a sus caderas se deslizó y ninguno de los slytherins se dio cuenta de ello. Harry lloraba internamente su mala suerte.

.- Hey… chicos.- Parkinson llamaba. No le hicieron ni caso. Se aclaró la garganta.- ¡Chicos!

La actividad se paró de repente y Harry se apuntó mentalmente agradecérselo tantas veces como quisiese. Malfoy la miraba como si la fuera a matar.

.- En serio, chicos. -se levantó desperezadamente, se puso la mano en la barbilla y siguió.- Creo que Potter os gana a ambos.

Maldición.

Ese silencio era peor que lo anterior.

Harry quiso desaparecer en ese mismo momento o que cayera un rayo, o que Voldemort resurgiera por las alcantarillas. Lo que fuera menos eso. Los dos chicos miraban a Parkinson como si fuera un bicho raro, ella les respondía con una ceja levantada sonriendo y señaló la entrepierna del gryffindor, quien miraba a la nada.

En un rápido movimiento se soltó para recoger la toalla que había caído en el forcejeo. Pero no llegó a ella.

.- ¿De verdad? -Zabini había vuelto cogerlo y se inclinaba sobre su espalda para observar, pero Harry le tapó la cara intentando escapar dejando ir algunas quejas.

¡¿Dónde se había ido su voz durante todo ese tiempo?! ¡No se estaba protegiendo suficiente de esos locos… errrr… pervertidos Slytherins!

.- ¿Qué? - Malfoy bufó ofendido sin creérselo mirando de Pansy a Harry.

Blaise lo había inmovilizado con sus brazos y seguía recargado en su hombro dejándolo totalmente expuesto.

Ahora la mirada de los tres Slytherins estaba fija en su entrepierna. Notó un escalofrío.

¿Por qué todo le sucedía a él? ¿Por qué le sucedía _eso_ a él?

Quería desaparecer, fusionarse con el suelo, ¡Lo que fuese!

Una mano se coló sobre su estómago.

.- Vaya, vaya, Potter -el susurro cerca de su oído no ayudaba- qué escondido lo tenías. Dime ¿de verdad ganaste al Lord con magia? Admito que es mejor que la mía.

El colmo llegó cuando bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna, pero no se lo permitió con un brusco movimiento de huída.

Sólo logro deshacerse de ese _abrazo_. Pero pronto se vio envuelto de nuevo entre una lucha. Malfoy seguía con la convicción de que su polla era más grande que la de los otros dos. A Zabini ya no le importaba, realmente nunca le importó, y se dedicaba a atraparlo cada dos por tres.

¡¿Iba a ser violado?!

Las patadas empezaron a volar por parte de Harry. Malfoy lo atrapó para evitar que le diera y allí terminó todo.

.- Ejem… -la chica parecía ser la única que recordaba dónde se encontraban, aunque siguiera como espectadora pasiva- Ahora puedo aseguraros, chicos, que Potter _sí_ la tiene más grande.

Todos soltaron los agarres y se miraron sus propias entrepiernas -ahora- semierectas. Un gemido de frustración salió de la garganta de Harry, como si de repente hubiera recordado que tenía voz.

Estaban los tres empalmados.

La chica pensaba que era normal, dada la situación. Era bastante erótica.

Las dos serpientes alzaron la cabeza a ella con mirada fija y Harry se escabulló totalmente colorado hacia su ducha. Al fin.

La voz de Pansy lo descolocó.

.- Ah, no chicos, no pienso arreglaros nada .-Había un dije de molestia en su voz.- No pienso ser la solución de vuestras sucias e imbéciles disputas.

¿Solución? ¿Es que querían que…? Harry enrojeció más si eso podía ser posible y quiso fundirse con la pared esta vez. Abrió la ducha intentando evadirse.

.- Pero Panse…

.- De peros nada, Blaise. Arregláoslas entre vosotros. ¡O método tradicional como Potter a elegido, o experimentáis!

Harry pensaba en otras cosas. Harry intentaba cerrar sus oídos. El agua sobre su piel limpiaba impurezas, el agua es buena. _El agua es buena, Harry, el agua hace que no escuches nada…_

.- …no meterás tus manos encima mío, Zabini…

_El agua es buena. ¿Dónde está el jabón? Agua buena…no oyes, eres sordo…_

Escuchó un jadeo, y por el sonido grave, no era de Malfoy precisamente.

_No, Harry, Malfoy no tiene la voz aguda cuando gime, Harry no pienses…_

Y el sonido del agua cayendo encima suyo no aplacó los sonidos que el moreno Slytherin empezó a dar algunos momentos después. Harry no quería saber nada, nada de nada. Él no debería estar allí. Eso era incómodo, demasiado.

Por los sonidos, Harry no sabía determinar si era una paja o…

.- Maldición…

El agua no le había ayudado en nada. Estaba tan empalmado que no podía hacer como si nada. Era tan patético…

Y a pocos metros de él, Malfoy debía estar haciendo algo con la boca que…

.- No… maldición…

O Zabini era un experto timador, o Malfoy lo estaba haciendo _muy bien_. Demasiado seguramente.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que una mano resbalara hasta su miembro y, muy contra su consciencia, empezó a tocarse.

No quería. No quería pensar en esos gemidos. No quería pensar en… en _eso_. Antes de lo previsto, los sonidos que le guiaban terminaron. Un suspiro y una risa.

Se hizo silencio, y Harry seguía con la mano masturbándose, mordiéndose los labios. Se estaba masturbando escuchando a los Slytherins. Era lo más… paranoico que jamás hubiera pensado que haría en su vida. ¿Era una especie de voyeur?

Se había recostado con un brazo a la pared, el agua aún sobre él. Y no creía que nada peor podía pasarle.

.- Potter… -Se congeló al acto y un escalofrío lo hizo temblar de arriba abajo. Esa voz, _demasiado cerca._

¿Es que Merlin no lo escuchaba cuando decía que quería desaparecer?

.- Por lo visto -demasiado cerca de su oído, se tensó- Blaise no es el único en disfrutarlo.

Decía con voz sugerente, suave y burlona. Seductora. Harry se mordió los labios, sintió el cuerpo del rubio en su espalda.

.- Ahora, Potter, me toca a mí -hizo chocar sus caderas y Harry brincó al notar la prominente erección contra sus nalgas- disfrutarlo.

¿Por qué Harry no izo nada? Siquiera él quería saberlo. No quería saber nada, ni pensar, ni hacer nada.

Sólo que quería…

.- Estás muy duro, Potter… -tan cerca que los labios rozaron su lóbulo, Harry soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. Los brazos de Malfoy lo rodearon, ambos cuerpos mojados resbalando, y una mano tomó la erección que Harry había soltado.- Es enorme…

…_eso._

.- Malfoy… -jadeó de nuevo cuando la mano empezó a masturbarlo lentamente.

Las caderas se movían tras sus nalgas creándole escalofríos. Los labios habían bajado por su cuello y una caliente lengua recorría su frío cuello, mojado por el agua fría. Otra mano olvidada empezó a acariciar su abdomen y su pecho, mientras la primera seguía con su trabajo.

Y lo hacía _bien._

Demasiado.

.- Vamos, Potter -susurraba sobre su piel. Harry adoraba esa voz en ese momento, jamás lo había hecho.- déjame disfrutar…

Si quien lo estaba gozando era él. Maldición. Era demasiado bueno con esa mano, y empezó a jadear cuando la excitación le nubló la cabeza.

.- ¡Malfoy…! -gimió sintiendo el temblor que avisaba que estaba a punto de venirse.

.- Vamos… -los labios habían vuelto a su oreja y ahora torturaban su lóbulo y la lengua se metía en su interior.- Hazlo… córrete para mí.

Harry se tensó al escucharlo.

Así que era eso lo que quería. Disfrutarlo así.

Verlo de esta manera, en sus manos, por sus manos.

Bien. Él también quería _disfrutar _entonces_._

Tomó la mano que bombeaba su miembro llevándosela al pecho, indicándole que acariciara allí. Alejó su cuello para girarse y susurrarle a los labios.

.- Malfoy… -notó como dejaba de respirar y sonrió- Ahora me toca a mí.

Giró los cuerpos, acomodando la espalda de Malfoy sobre el mármol donde él se había apoyado con los brazos antes. Se acercó a él, juntando ambas erecciones que se frotaron y Draco jadeó.

.- Shhh Malfoy… -ambos pechos se rozaban, y Harry le susurraba como antes había hecho con él.- _Disfruta._

Draco era algo más alto que Harry, muy delgado y estirado. El cabello algo largo, oscurecido por el agua, se pegaba a su piel blanquecina. Apartó el cabello enganchado al cuello y empezó a besar la zona poco a poco, lamiendo y mordisqueando, chupando.

El rubio había apoyado sus brazos sobre su cuello y ladeaba la cabeza dejando espacio a la erótica lengua que empezó a recorrerlo entero. Las manos de Harry empezaron a acariciar su pecho y sus caderas se frotaban.

Fue bajando por su pecho, mordiendo los pezones como a él le gustaba que le hicieran, y el gemido de Draco le hizo saber que a él también le gustaba eso.

Tomó su miembro y notó que estaba muy duro, no tardaría en venirse si seguía torturándolo así.

Sin previo aviso se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó la erección con sus labios. Lamió su longitud varias veces escuchando los jadeos que Draco empezaba a soltar. Las manos estaban entre sus cabellos, acercándolo más.

Tomó la erección en su boca como pudo. Jamás había hecho eso, demonios. Bien que los hombres no le eran indiferentes, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar cómo se hacía esto.

De nuevo dejó el trabajo a su memoria y empezó a mamar la poya del rubio como a él le gustaba -de nuevo-, jugando con la punta, presionando con la lengua, incluso sorbiendo un poco.

.- ¡Potter…! -allí estaba, el agarre tras su nuca y el temblor que avisaba. Soltó su trabajo y volvió a incorporarse, para disgusto del rubio, besándole la barbilla.

.- Gírate .-Ordenó.

Al no obtener respuesta lo giró el mismo, estando ahora contra su espalda. Notó una queja de Malfoy a la que no dio importancia y le tomó las caderas, inclinándolo contra la pared y frotándose entre sus nalgas.

Bien, realmente nunca había pensado en terminar así, pero… era tentador.

Besando sus hombros y su espalda alargó la mano hasta topar con el jabón y se echó un poco en los dedos que dirigió hacia la entrada del rubio, causando que éste se tensara.

.- Shhh Malfoy… -le tranquilizó- vamos…

Él no se tranquilizaría con esas palabras, pero no le dio mas importancia. No más de la que debía. Tanteó la entrada y introdujo un dedo.

.- ¡Ahh! -un quejido de dolor salió de los labios del rubio, que Harry se afanó en besar, como si impidiendo que se quejara el dolor desapareciera.

Llevó la otra mano a la erección para masturbarla un poco y distraerlo antes de moverlo. Cuando notó que funcionaba introdujo el segundo.

El quejido se ahogó en su boca, y aprovechó para adentrarse con la lengua en ella en un beso húmedo.

Estaba besando a Draco Malfoy…

Ya pensaría en ello más tarde, después de _follarse_ a Draco Malfoy. Realmente besarlo ya no era tan relevante como eso.

Movió los dedos en círculos, era estrecho, seguramente virgen dedujo Harry.

Eso era importante.

Draco ya no se quejaba así que dejó sus labios y sus dedos se retiraron.

.- Harry… -jadeó el rubio… un jadeo _agudo_.

Harry sonrió y, echándose jabón en el miembro, lo posicionó en la entrada, apretando un poco. Draco se tensó, obviamente pensaba Harry, así que volvió a besarlo, más delicadamente, masajeando su erección y acariciando su torso.

Apagó el agua, era molesta.

Y se aventuró a entrar más en él poco a poco.

Poco a poco sin retroceder. Era estrecho, muy apretado. Quizás más de lo saludable.

Oh… ¿No lo había dicho Parkinson?

.- Dime, Malfoy -murmuró ante el rictus de dolor del rubio- ¿Soy _grande_?

.- ¡Ahhh… ! -Draco se mordió los labios, para impedir que el dolor saliera por ellos. Intentaba relajarse, lo intentaba. Joder si era grande. Dolía horrores.

.- Draco… -susurró sobre sus labios, lamiéndolos y chupándolos, su mano viajando por su pecho y su abdomen, sus costados, dándole apoyo y relajándolo.

Entró del todo y se quedó quieto.

.- Malfoy. Mira, Malfoy. Te estoy follando. Lo vas a disfrutar, ¿no era eso lo que querías? Disfrutarme. Se la mamaste a Zabini, ¿verdad? Gimió mucho, era _erótico, _lo sabes, yo me masturbaba escuchando como se la mamabas, seguro que eres bueno haciéndolo. Se lo pediré. -apretó la mano en la base de la erección, causando un gemido bastante audible que llenó su cerebro y su ego.

Él, Harry Potter, estaba haciendo gemir de placer a Draco Malfoy.

Y era excitante.

Empezó a moverse lentamente su interior haciendo oídos sordos a los gestos de dolor que pronto serían substituidos por unos de gozo.

Allí estaban, la señal.

Draco gemía de placer al cabo de un rato, olvidando todo dolor anterior y entregándose a su mano y a su cuerpo.

.- ¡Ahhh! Harry… ¡Merlín!

El ritmo fue marcado, Harry se enterraba en su cuerpo lenta pero profundamente al principio, pero fue acelerando cuando las propias caderas del rubio se movieron buscando la penetración.

Dios, si lo estaba gozando…

¿En verdad ese día había sido tan malo? Follarse a Draco Malfoy había acabado siendo el mejor de los finales.

Era pervertido, era grotesco.

Era placentero. Y gemía, y pronto terminarían, lo sabía.

.- Eres demasiado exótico, Malfoy -susurraba en su lóbulo, sin olvidar de masturbarlo.

No obtenía respuesta salvo sus jadeos y el movimiento de sus caderas contra él. Tomó su rostro y volvió a apoderarse de los labios hinchados por sus besos, como si quisiera arrancárselos mientras seguía follándoselo hasta el final.

Pronto Draco empezó a gemir tan fuerte que tubo que dejar sus labios y bombear con más fuerza hasta que notó que se tensaba a su alrededor y se venía en su mano, contra la pared, en el primer ronco gemido que daba. Ronco pero largo.

Tan erótico, tan hermoso. Tan poderosas sus manos sobre su cuerpo, que le hacían olvidar cualquier cosa salvo el placer, incluso olvidar que era Harry Potter quien lo lograba.

Y no le importaba nada en ese momento.

Sólo había querido _esto._

Los músculos tensos sobre su miembro hicieron que Harry se estimulara al máximo y en unas estocadas más se viniera en su interior mientras abrazaba su cuerpo y hundía el rostro en su cabello.

Todo terminó.

Se ducharon sin hablar y apenas mirándose, pero sí se siguieron tocándose y se ducharon _juntos_.

Quizás mañana lo creyeran grotesco, incluso escandaloso.

Al salir, Blaise y Pansy no estaban, y Harry no quiso saber si se habían ido al principio o los habían estado escuchando como él había echo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¡Harry, compañero! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!

Un contento Ron lo saludó al entrar por el retrato. La sala era un caos. Se había olvidado de la celebración que se había dado allí y que él se había perdido, aunque fue reemplazada por algo mejor.

.- Jodiendo a Malfoy, Ron, jodiéndolo.- respondió con una sonrisa sin más.

Por suerte, y Harry lo sabía, Ron no lo tomó literalmente y le sonrió de vuelta contento, pensando en la cara de fastidio que debía tener Malfoy en ese momento.

Aunque no había sido de fastidio realmente, más bien, según Harry, fue una que decía que no sería la última vez.

Algo bueno tenía que haber sacado de ese horrendo día, ¿verdad?.

**Fin**

el ".-" ...aún lo mantengo por costumbre... intentare k el proximo fic vaya sin puntito XD

aclaraciones de dudas que me exponieron en otros lugares:

-Sí, en teoría Draco se la mama a Blaise

-Sí, a Pansy no le importa que le hagan eso a su novio. Bueno, por lo menos no le importa que Draco se la mame a su novio

**LadyVoldie**

Angie

VH


End file.
